I Really Am Brave, Aren't I?
by MeridaDunFrost
Summary: Merida is still getting used to life at her new school. She moved from Scotland right before 9th grade and then two weeks into 10th she changed schools. Now life gets crazy, She will graduate next year and school is already so hard, but what will happen when she risks it all to protect the things she holds dear? What will come out of her bravery?
1. Characters List

**Characters List:**

Families:

**Overland**s-  
-Jack  
-Emma (sister)  
-William (Dad)  
-Susan (Mom)

**DunBroch**s-  
-Merida  
-The Triplets: Harris, Hubert and Hamish  
-Eleanor  
-Fergus

Other Important Characters:  
-Hiccup (slightly)  
-Astrid(slightly)  
-Rapunzel  
-Eugene Fitzherbert (slightly)


	2. The Start of a New Story

**Before I begin my story, I want to say that this is my first story to write in hopes that others will like it(this excludes any story written for class). This specific story has been in my mind for a while and I have decided to write it out as my Secret Santa present for zizziani on tumblr. **

**Most of the time the story will be set with many POV's (sometimes narration sequences) that will be marked with a single horizontal line; time jumps will be marked by two lines and, time jumps accompanied by POV changes will be marked by 3. I know there are a lot.. Its just how my mind works...**

**So, zizziani and other readers, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Oh, and I know this is a really short chapter, (most of them will be) but the others should get longer. This is really just a prologue with a short flash forward in the beginning. **Disclaimer I own none of the characters!****

* * *

_It all happened so quickly - within seconds really - but it seemed like minutes had gone by, each second multiplied by a thousand. All I know is I did what I had to do. I couldn't help it, it was the only way possible. thing I knew I was hit. I heard the screeching of tires multiple crashes. Then darkness._

* * *

Rapunzel and Hiccup were always two of my favorite people in ninth grade, that's probably why I still speak to them. Now I go to Burgress High, a school of little color and full of rich people. Not that thats all bad, I'm a Princess... But now Hiccup is home schooled and Rapunzel is left to suffer with every guy in school having a crush on her; including her boyfriend Eugene Fitzherbert, commonly known as Flynn. Its always so fun to message them on Facebook and see what's going on but with Hiccup its always slightly weird.

I used to have a small crush on him, and he friend zoned me (yeah the guy friend zone the girl!), but as time passed, my feelings faded while his kind of grew. The thing is, I always knew he had this thing for Astrid, a girl from his neighborhood who is homeschooled. So, yeah, now it's really weird, especially since I know guys don't typically like me...

**(Cut to messaging)**

Hiccup: wanna go on a double date with me after you turn 16?

Merida: ... A guy would have to ask me out first and who you going with? Astrid?

Hiccup: lol

i was talking about going with you

Merida: ?what

Hiccup: first off, i dont date steadily. and second off, Astrid doesnt turn 16 till feb

Merida: haha but still shocking..

Hiccup: i never told you that i kinda liked you

Merida: You did but I thought after we didn't talk so long that you stopped

Hiccup: nah

Merida: oh... well then... i guess... could punzie and flynn be the double?

Hiccup: sure.

**(cut back to narration by Merida)**

So now, two weeks before Christmas, I'm on a double with Hiccup and Punzie and Flynn being our double. I don't know what this is for Hiccup but I know for me its just something I'm doing so he can practice knowing what to do for a date with Astrid. I know they have something going down in the future.

* * *

"Wow I never though ice skating could be so fun!" Hiccup exclaimed to Merida with excitement as they walked towards the nearest mall.

"Well I told ye so! I never do it much since I hate the cold but I think its amazing."

"Guys, could y'all slow down just a bit? Y'all walk so fast!" Rapunzel voiced with desperation that they would take a break. They, including Flynn, had just been off ice skating and now where on their way to the Burgress Mall. She never liked the way Jack and Merida always had to speed up in front of her, but then again, it did allow her to be with Flynn. "And don't forget to stop at the walkway! We don't need you guys getting hit by a car!"

"Hey, don't worry Punzie, you know I won't let that happen," Hiccup responded pulling Merida to a stop. "See, red hand, we stop okay?" Rapunzel rolled her eyes in response. "Anyways, Not like a driver wouldn't notice all this big curly hair run out in the street!"

"Oi very funny pip-squeak! I ought to just push you out in the street right now!" Merida slowly took in her surroundings and took a breath. In front of her she saw a little redhead jumping up and down talking to what looks to be her mother, to her left there were moving cars, but off to her right a single car was different.

All the lanes were filling up as the light had turned red but this car remained fast, not caring that the others were stopped. In that same second a burst of red caught her attention. She turned to look at the crosswalk to see the little girl running towards her with a broad, sweet smile but the car was still coming, speeding towards the red light. As the girl reach the front of the third lane, the speeding car pulled into the left turn lane. The little girl reached the second lane, while the speeding car neared the door of the jeep in the same lane, there was now a teen - about Merida's age - with strangely white hair, running behind the girl. It was all happening quickly Merida didn't even think, her instincts took over. There was no way anything would happen to that little girl as long as she was around.

She bolted onto the street with both arms outstretched ready to push the girl. Not a moment later the girl went flying backwards, safe in the second lane with the teen boy who had ran out behind her. The next thing Merida knew, the car struck her side. A bolt of pain rang from her chest and right leg through her body. She rolled onto the hood of the car, her head crashing against the window, knocking her unconscious.

The was a loud bang as the car collided with a truck that was crossing the intersection, bringing both vehicles to a stop in the middle. Merida's friends ran to see her but not before the teen boy and another old man got to her first. To everyone's relief she was not crushed between the two vehicles, rather when she when was thrown onto the hood, there had been some miracle that kept her there.

"She has a pulse, but she's not breathing. Her right leg and some of her ribs are broken. Jack get over here help me get her off this hood." The teen with the unnatural white hair, Jack, came to the man's side, "Help me get her down without moving her to much, then I need to do mouth to mouth, don't do compressions, to many ribs are fractured," The older man ordered. Carefully, they removed Merida from the wreckage as her friends looked on. People were gathering around, some to help, some to stare. Punzie looked at her best friend, wondering if she would ever be okay, while Hiccup stared at Jack, kissing the girl he was just on a date with, the girl he just commented wouldn't get hit by a car because her big red hair would allow her to be noticed. Flynn had went to the little girl, who was now accompanied by her kneeling mother.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a modest tone. The small girl looked at him, the fear slowly dissipating from her eyes as she nodded.

"Thank you for asking," the mom replied, slowly standing up, "My name is Susan Frost, don't worry about your friend, my husband William is an Army doctor, he knows how to handle this stuff."

"I'm Eugene but everyone calls me Flynn, but what about the other kid? Who is he and what is he doing?"

"That's my son, Jack. He's been taught this stuff since he was little. Now Flynn, go back and comfort your friends, the boy seems to be freaking out a little bit."

"Thank you Mrs. Frost," Flynn replied turning to see Hiccup slightly shaking in shock. As he walked back over, e saw Jack continuously breathing for Merida. He walked up to William Frost, "Why can't she breathe on her own Mr. Frost?"

"Some of her ribs are broken, others fractured, this alone makes it hard for someone to breathe, but your friend here is also unconscious. Her body isn't strong enough to push itself to breathe without extra influence from her own thoughts." William replied dryly motioning for Flynn to continue to get closer to his friends. Soon they were all grouped together again watching as Jack and his father were trying to keep their friend alive.

* * *

Everything is so blurry. I can hear people shouting at me. People shouting all around me. owww! Why do I hurt so badly? What's happening? My eye's aren't opening, why won't they open. owwwwww! Why do I keep hurting. Wait I'm not breathing on my own. I'm.. ohhhhh owww! I want to scream. I must be asleep though. I need to wake up.. I hear someone.. owww... "Mmmrrriida wak ppp!" finally I can hear. "Merida?!" Someone is breathing into my mouth.. ugh, that means someone's mouth is on mine... owwwwww! So that's why I hurt, my ribs must be broken... These lips are kind of nice though.. they make me want to relax again and go back to sleep.. owwwww! I have to open my eyes. Common! I know I can do it!

* * *

**that's all for now folks! Sorry if you don't like the length or any of my writing... If it displeases you please don't be mean, just leave constructive criticism please. have a wonderful day!**


End file.
